Potter Drable
by jezza-michelle-cullen
Summary: Do not click : just kidding read the rules at tyhe top and start subbmitting but mine first


_Drabble challenge:  
1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn your music player on and turn it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them._

_Each chapter is a different fandom so to start HARRY POTTER!!_

Taylor swift – Forever and always

Ginny was crying. "How could you harry I trusted you".

"Ginny it's just not working…I'm sorry"

"You told me you'd love me forever. Was it just words? Did you mean it at the time or were you joking?"

At this Ginny broke down Her sobs echoed through the room.

Harry rose to his feet

"Please Harry .Did you mean it?"

He walked through the door leaving Ginny sobbing into her hands

_I was there when you said forever and always...Did you mean it baby._

Two worlds collide – Demi Lovato

"Hermione you're the smartest witch in our year."

"Oh Draco you're just saying that"

She smiled

Draco shuffled so he was sat next to her

"so what about me and you going out?" He smiled

"Oh Draco I thought you'd never ask" Hermione beamed.

_When two different worlds collide_

White horse – Taylor swift

"Hermione I'm sorry"

"How could you do this to me Ron I loved you"

"Loved… so you don't love me anymore?"

"Yes I Love you more than I can explain" Hermione sobbed

"So you'll give me another chance then?" Ron sounded hopeful

"Ron I'm sorry..No*Sobs*"

"HERMIONE!"

_Beep_

_It's too late for you and your white horse to come around_

Someday – miley Cyrus

He'll be perfect. He'll be smart. It's a shame I haven't met him yet Hermione thought

Well its never too late I guess she rose from her chair promising not to dwell on the subject

She knew that one day she would meet her perfect man but until then she would need to get on with he studies.

_I'm gunna find you if I keep living. Someday_

I'm only me when I'm with you – Taylor swift

Harry smiled Ginny copied him almost like a mirror.

He laughed "I really do love you Ginny"

They were both looking up at the stars in the Hogwarts grounds.

She got up "there's something I need to tell you that no one knows"

Harry smiled he knew Ginny could trust him with anything and visa versa

_No matter what I do I'm only me when I'm with you_

Marys song – Taylor swift

"Oh rose how have you broke your quill already?" Hermione smiled

"Hermione do you remember when we first met on this train?"

Hermione's eyes glazed for a second then she laughed

"Oh yes you had dirt on your nose"

"Who would have thought that after all these years we would end up married with kids?"

_Used to joke about the two of us growing up and falling in love _

You belong with me – Taylor swift

_Wow theres a lot of taylor swift songs in my library_

Harry – dean –Ginny

"Of course I love you Ginnykins"

The monster in harry stomach arose It should be him calling her Ginnnykins not Dean

Dean and Ginny had been an item for two years Harry had waited patiently and been her shoulder to cry on during the bad times but he still couldn't deny that he was in love with her.

But yet it wasn't him that was sat feeding her chocolate cauldrons.

_So why can't you see? You belong with me_

New classic acoustic- drew seeley

"what about her" Hermione pointed at a rather gorgeous blonde walking past in a short skirt and skimpy top

"Im telling you Hermione not one of these girls compares to you" Said Ron defiantly

"Hermione smiled and leaned in to kiss him

It took him a moment to catch his breath afterwards but he smiled and put his arm around her

"I really do love you"

_No one else will do for all that I knew nothing was true until I met you._

Fifteen-Taylor swift

"What did we do when we were fifteen?" asked Hermione

"Well let's see… I battled a Hungarian horntail and Voldemort came back. You dated a famous seeker and Ron…hmmm well Ron had his first date"

Ron thumped harry hard in the shoulder whilst Hermione giggled

_Count to ten, take it in ,this is life before you know who you're gonna be._


End file.
